


Futility

by Rinkafic



Series: Sins 'verse [4]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-05
Updated: 2013-02-05
Packaged: 2017-11-28 07:39:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/671937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rinkafic/pseuds/Rinkafic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Seven Deadly Sins: Wrath</p><p>“Life... is a tale told by an idiot, full of sound and fury, signifying nothing.” <br/>-William Shakespeare, Macbeth</p>
            </blockquote>





	Futility

“I could prescribe one of the pills that were designed to help with this sort of thing,” Doctor Beckett said, sympathy in his voice. “Though until we have you weaned off the pain medication completely, they might not work.”

Evan pounded the arm of the wheelchair with the palm of his hand. “This sucks, Doc.”

He was glad he didn’t have to pretend not to see the sympathy in the doctor’s eyes as Beckett patted his shoulder. “Aye, I know. But take heart, the tests and exams all show no damage, no internal scarring. You should regain some functionality when you stop taking the pain meds.”

After his bi-weekly exam, Beckett took him down the corridor to see Doctor MacKenzie, who had made a special trip over to the SGC to see Evan. He couldn’t see a regular therapist, due to the nature of his injuries and his former posting.

Evan tried to keep things in check, but as usual, MacKenzie quickly cut through Evan’s bullshit and riled him up, getting him to spill stuff he would have preferred to keep to himself. The doctor knew about his relationship with David, he had since the beginning, even before they had gotten back together.

“I sense you’re still very angry, Evan.”

“Yeah. This whole situation sucks. I know I should be grateful to be alive. I should be happy to have David back. But it pisses me off everytime I get reminded of it. I don’t want to feel this way, I just do. I can’t paint. I can’t run. I can’t do anything I used to do to burn it off. ”

“What is troubling you the most right now?”

He didn’t hesitate. “The impotence. I’m already a fucking burden and a half to David and now I can’t... what if I can never get it up again?” He hit the arms of the chair again.

“I’m sure David understands.”

“Of course he fucking understands! That’s what makes it ten times worse. No matter how much I bitch him out, or yell or curse or throw shit, he’s always so god-damned calm and patient.”

“And that makes you angry?”

Didn’t he just say that? He glared in MacKenzie’s direction in lieu of an answer. Then he decided to be crude. “I want to fuck my boyfriend. I can’t do that. Just something else to add to the list of shit I can’t do anymore.”

“Have you considered using a prosthetic, temporarily, until you’ve stopped taking the pain medication?”

“Huh?”

Thankfully, MacKenzie never treated him like an idiot, even when he was acting like one. “A slip on, like a strap on phallus, but one that slides over your own. I have several patients that swear by them.”

He had never heard of such a thing. But then, he had never had need of the like. It pissed him off that he needed it now.

~*~

When they got in the car, Evan said, “We have to find an adult shop.”

“We wha...???”

“MacKenzie told me I need something.”

David had started the car, but Evan heard him shift around in the seat. “Your psychiatrist told you to go to an adult store? Is this some new form of therapy?”

He pressed his forehead against the cool glass of the window, hoping he wasn’t blushing. He probably should have worded that differently. “Not exactly. Look, I’m gonna continue to have problems.” He waved a hand at his crotch. “MacKenzie suggested a thing, like a strap on for guys.”

“I’ll keep an eye out and we can check into it,” David replied, in the same tone he might have used if Evan had suggested they stop for chicken wings.

Evan punched the seat beside him. “Would you stop it? Would you just stop being so calm and understanding all the time?”

David had started to pull out, but he put the car into reverse and parked again. “What do you want me to say, Evan? Do you want me to tear my hair out and scream? What good will it do? Huh? Hurting you by making you feel worse isn’t going to help the situation.”

“Be honest with me!”

“I’m always honest with you!”

Evan turned towards him. “I have to wear a fucking strapon, David. I can’t even make love to you the way I want to.”

“Honestly, I’m kinda turned on by the idea.” Trust David to derail his bad mood with a well placed remark like that.

“What?”

“Yeah. You got me all tingly when you said adult shop.”

Evan ran a hand over his face. “You know I hate you sometimes. I can’t be pissy when you’re being a goofball.”

“Yeah baby, I’m gonna find you a big purple dildo to fuck me silly. We should probably stock up on lube too. Ooohh, flavored lube!” He started humming happily as he pulled out of the parking spot. “Maybe one with bumps and ridges.”

“I give up.” There was no way Evan could stay mad.

 

The End


End file.
